Ken's Sacrifice
They are in the Unknown World Wile: Where are we? Daffy: Now which way should we go? Ace: Lexi! Duck! Tech! Rev! Slam! Then Nobobodies has appewred, they are fighting and their are many of them Ace: This is great! We're surrounded! Ken: Don't stops or the darkness will overtake you! It was Ken and he defeat the Nobodies Ken: Go now! Ace: How come? Ken: No time for question, just go! Then the Nobodies attacked him, and Ace saved him Ace: Are you alright? Ken: I'm fine. I kidnapped Lexi. But she got away from me. After that, Phil the Duck caught her. He's a member of the Organization's 18 Animals, Phil the Duck. The Nobodies is attacked them Ace: Go away! Then more Nobodies is coming Ken: It would be nice, if they were on my side. Ace: Are you feeling regret? Ken: Nope, I can handle them. Watch this! He use his power and the Nobodies are gone Ace: Wow! He saw Ken Fading away Ace: You're Fading way. Ken: Well, that's what happens when you put your whole being into an attack. You know what I meant. Not that Nobodies actually HAVE beings.. right? Anyway, I digress. Go, find Lexi. And, I forgot.... I'm sorry for what I did to her. Ace: When we find her, you can tell her that yourself. Ken: No thank you. My heart just wouldn't be in it, you know? If I have one. Ace: Ken, why are you doing this? Ken: I'm doing this for, Buster and his friends. They are... the only ones I liked... him, Babs, Plucky, Dizzy, Calamity and Little Beeper made me feel... like I have a heart. It's kind of... weird... You make me feel... the same... Lexi's in the Castle Dungeon. Now go. He summon and Portal and he's gone, Ace look so sad Ace: Ken... They are going to the Portal Ace: This Portal will leads... Daffy: Come on! Let's go, already! They went to the Portal Meanwhile At the Round Room Rick: This place is looking a bit empty, right? I thought I'd get a little enjoyment watching Ken throw one last tantrum. But he went a lot quicker than I thought. Luke: Maybe he was ready for it. Maybe he put his existence on the line, and won that he'd been longing for. Rick: Wait a second, how would that even be possible? We dont exist, right? What you're saying goes against the laws of nature. Luke: Then, maybe he bet his NON-existence. Either way. He came out a winner. Oh, Ken. A grifter till the end? Phil: That's crazy. He won nothing, and IS nothing. He couldn't stand the emptiness of being without a heart. And THAT led to his demise. He was stupid and lazy. Enma: But weakness has the power to awaken that which is dormant. It is clear that through his actions, however foolish they made have been, Ken has touched Ace's Heart. Maybe HE will soon awaken.